


your x last x goodbye

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “How did you know it was me?” Killua asked.
“You’ve been gone for a while now, I was worried!”
“No faith in me, huh?”
“That’s not it!” Gon protested. “You- the Ants, they’re tricky. They’re the hardest opponents we’ve ever faced. And I was just…I wanted to know you were okay. I don’t want you to get hurt like Kite. That’s all.”
There was a split-second hesitation from Killua, so short Gon didn’t have a chance to register what that beat meant-
“I’m fine, Gon,” Killua said softly. “I’m talking to you, aren’t I?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on tumblr a while ago, and I really liked how it turned out, so here I am posting it over a month later, whoops. The prompt was: "Person A and Person B are having a casual conversation without Person A knowing that Person B is slowly dying at the other side of the line."
> 
> I know other people have played with this idea before, but this my take on it. I listened to "All I Want" by Kodaline while writing this. Its where the title comes from.
> 
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter. [Link to my tumblr.](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)

The phone only rang once before Gon picked it up.

“Hello?! Killua, is that you?!”

A breathless laugh could be heard through the static and the tension in Gon's shoulders eased off at the simple sound.

“How did you know it was me?” Killua asked.

“You’ve been gone for a while now, I was worried!”

“No faith in me, huh?”

“That’s not it!” Gon protested. “You- the Ants, they’re tricky. They’re the hardest opponents we’ve ever faced. And I was just…I wanted to know you were okay. I don’t want you to get hurt like Kite. That’s all.”

There was a split-second hesitation from Killua, so short Gon didn’t have a chance to register what that beat meant-

“I’m fine, Gon,” Killua said softly. “I’m talking to you, aren’t I?"

Gon nodded and clutched the phone tighter. “Yeah. I’m so glad you called. You weren’t answering for a while though, did you have a hard time fighting the Ants?”

“Ha. As if. Most of them are really weak, actually. But there were a couple towards the end…they were harder.”

Killua’s voice was quieter then Gon had ever heard it. The back of Gon’s neck prickled, as if in warning. “But, I mean, you’re okay, right?”

“I survived, Gon. Don’t worry,” Killua huffed but it lacked his usual malice. “I’m tired, that’s all.”

“Oh.” That made sense; Killua had been working really hard to warn the East Gorteau citizens about the selection. Who knew how long he’d been running for?

He told his friend, “You should get some rest, Killua. You’ll need the energy for later.”

“I know. I’m going to sleep soon, I just need to tell you something first. While I was out here, I ran into this Chimera Ant named Ikalgo; he wants to join our cause.”

“Whoa, really?!”

“Mhm. I’m gonna send him your way soon.”

Gon tilted his head to the side with a frown. “Won’t you be coming, too?”

“I have to rest, remember? I’m sending him ahead so he can get used to being with the rest of the team.”

“Actually, I made a Chimera Ant ally, too,” Gon said and glanced to his side where Knuckle was currently laughing at a joke Meleoron had just made. They looked like old friends and his heart warmed at the sight. He turned his attention back to the phone. “His power’s really cool. I think you’ll like him.”

“Heh, probably. ‘Cause you know, I react _so_ well to strangers.”

“You warmed up to me fast, though,” Gon felt the need to point out. He could still remember the first time he had seen Killua: wide blue eyes, deceivingly innocent and small as he glided along on his skateboard. Who knew at that moment how close they would become? Gon could hardly imagine spending a day without Killua, now.

Killua said, “You’re different.”

“Why?”

“Just ‘cause,” Killua said and his words slurred. “You’re my best friend. Y’know that, righ’ Gon?”

Gon’s heart clenched. Heavy dread started to build up inside his gut. Killua never talked like this. He got too embarrassed over the smallest show of affection. What was going on?

“Of course, Killua. You’re my best friend, too. But, are you sure you’re okay?”

“’Course. Are you calling me a liar?”

“No!” Gon puffed out his cheeks. “You just don’t say stuff like this normally, so-”

“Forget about me, Gon. Everything’s gonna be fine. I’ll be by your side soon, okay? Just focus on staying strong for Kite. That’s more important than me, right now.”

In his mind’s eye, Gon saw Pitou crouched between them and Kite, blood-lust rolling off the creature in waves, Kite’s detached arm bleeding into the grass-

Gon’s nails dug into his palm and his pulse raced. He said lowly, “Don’t worry. I’ll save Kite. That’s a given.”

“Good,” came the faint voice of his best friend. “I believe in you, Gon.”

There he went saying weird stuff again. Gon’s rage gave way to worry and he chewed on his bottom lip. “Killua, you really don’t sound like yourself at all. Do you want me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep?”

“No,” Killua said immediately. “No, I- I’m okay. Thanks for the offer, though. And everything, really.”

“Killua-”

“I’m gonna hang up now, before you keep me up with your dumb-ass chatter. Okay? I’ll see you soon.”

Gon wasn’t sure how he felt about hanging up while Killua was like this. He wanted to do something to help, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do at this point. Killua just needed some well-deserved rest and then he’d be back to normal. Gon was sure of it.

Besides, it was like Killua said: he would be back at Gon’s side again soon enough.

“Okay,” Gon finally gave in with a sigh. “As long as you’re fine with that, Killua.”

“I am.”

“I’ll keep a look out for the Chimera Ant, then. Ikalgo, right?”

“Yep. Just remember that he looks like an octopus and you should be alright.”

“M’kay. Sounds good.”

“Awesome. I’m gonna…go to sleep now.”

Gon bobbed his head. “Yeah! We’ll talk again soon. Go get some rest, Killua!”

“Sure. I’ll see you later, Gon.”

The line went dead, and Gon lifted his hand away from his face. He stared at his phone for a long time. There had definitely been something strange going on with Killua. But, Killua had been acting weird lately anyway. He would probably tell Gon what was wrong the next time they met up.

So, there was nothing be scared about. Killua had said so himself; he was fine. Gon pushed his apprehension to the back of his mind with a nod and made his way over to Meleoron and Knuckle.

He had Kite to worry about, after all.

 

* * *

 

The boy- Killua- dropped his arm with a low breath.

He held the phone out to Ikalgo, face nearly ashen now. He mumbled, “Thanks.”

Ikalgo took the phone and tried to ignore the way his limbs shook.

“Y-you’re sure you don’t want me to take you anywhere else?” he asked around the lump in his throat.

Killua shook his head slowly. His silver hair dipped into pools of scarlet and came away stained red. “No. I’m okay, here. I just wanted to talk to him one last time, that’s all.”

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth? It sounded like he cares a lot about you.”

Killua stared up at the cave’s ceiling with a blank expression. “Gon’s got other stuff he needs to focus on. There’s no…no point in getting him riled up over nothing.”

Ikalgo’s eyes burned. “You are not _nothing,”_ he growled. He’d only known this kid for less than an hour, but even he knew that much. “You- you saved me. Don’t say you’re nothing. P-please.”

Killua’s lips twitched. “I never thought that…an octopus would be the one to say that to me.”

“Don’t call me that, damnit!”

Killua laughed shakily, but it turned into a wet cough half way. Ikalgo’s heart felt like it was being crushed just listening to the sound.

“Killua,” he begged as he leaned over the boy on the ground. “I know a hospital down here. Let me take you. There’s still time-”

“No. I’m, I’m done, Ikalgo. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but. I’ve lost…too much blood…at this point…”

Ikalgo squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to scream until he couldn’t speak anymore. Never in a million years would he think that a child like this would enter his life. To think how much he had changed in a span of minutes because of this boy, this same boy who was slowly but surely dying in a puddle of his own blood…and there was absolutely nothing Ikalgo could do to repay him for what he had done.

Killua was like a bolt of lightning, illuminating the sky in a flash, and disappearing before his worth could be fully realized. It wasn’t fair that he was leaving so soon after they had met, it just wasn’t _fair!_

“Can I stay,” Ikalgo managed to ask through the tears running down his face. “Please. At least let me stay with you.”

“…okay. If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Okay.”

“Can, can I ask you one more thing? I promise I’ll let you rest after this.”

Killua turned his head to look at him with dull blue eyes. “What is it?”

“Why did you do it? You knew it was a trap. Why did you fight all those Ants, why did you come in here and fight me? What was the point of it all? What was worth giving your life up for this?!”

Killua smiled bitterly.

“Everyone has a weakness,” he told Ikalgo, voice growing steadily frailer. “You learn that kind of thing, eventually. I’m no different.”

“My weakness,” he said as he let out a sigh. “Is that I value Gon’s safety above mine. As long as he’s okay, I didn’t care who I had to fight.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he murmured, “As long as I know Gon’s safe… I can rest peacefully.”

He didn’t speak again, or open his eyes. He was still breathing but his breaths were shallow. He would be gone soon.

Ikalgo bowed his head over the fallen boy, his own body trembling with grief, and together they waited for the end.


End file.
